Electricity generated for the use of society is usually generated by dams, wind power, gas and coal generating plants, and nuclear power. Each method has its drawbacks to today's society and to the environment specifically.
Dams slow the natural flow of rivers and prevent fish from navigating to their spawning grounds upriver. Wind power is non-polluting to the air, but poses a negative impact on migrating birds as well as affecting the pristine environment of the mountains, where mills are installed. Gas and coal generating plants pollute the environment by the simple fact that they release fuels when they are burnt to generate electrical power. Nuclear power is a costly process and produces a radioactive spent fuel byproduct that is very expensive to dispose of and will remain radioactive for 10,000 years.
Prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,965 issued to New on Jun. 28, 1974. It is a method of reducing environmental pollution by utilizing stack gases, resulting from the burning of fossil fuels, and water, including sea water and waste water, to manufacture hydrocarbon energy fuel, potable water and other commercial products. U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,879 issued to Toms on Sep. 26, 1978 is a water recirculation system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,515 issued to Runkle et al. on Apr. 21, 1998 is an asynchronous conversion method and apparatus for use with variable speed turbine hydroelectric generation. U.S. Pat. No. 6,100,600 issued to Pflanz on Aug. 8, 2000 is a maritime power plant system with processes for producing, storing and consuming regenerative energy. US Publication 2005/0103363 published for Roles, Jr. on May 19, 2005 is an assembly and system for isolation of wastewater in outdoor, open-air wash station. US Publication 2005/0248161 published for Heidel on Nov. 10, 2005, is a process of using hydraulic turbines attached to water mains, water towers, sewage lines, aqueducts, and pipelines to generate electricity by the pressurized flowing of water and sewage through said mains, towers, lines, aqueducts, and pipes impinging upon the turbine blades, and changing the kinetic energy of the flowing fluid into useable electric energy by use of a nearby generator and conducting that energy from the generator to a power substation by means of a conduction pipe and selling consumers back this new electricity which they have created themselves by their demand for utilities. WO Publication 2005/052361 published for Patel on Jun. 9, 2005 is an electrical power generating plant by using kinetic energy of water waves or water flow.
There is a need for a process of using hydro-water turbines attached to the outflow pipes of the community sewer systems to generate electricity utilizing the constant flow of the public sewer systems' discharged waters. The kinetic energy of the discharged waste water will be converted to electrical energy by having the force of the discharged water striking the turbine blades and extracting useable electrical energy from the discarded waste water. Electricity generated by the inline water turbines will be sent back to the local power company by waterproof wires attached directly to the turbine generators.